


In Which a Mentor Watches From Afar

by dotchan



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [63]
Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Written in 2007





	

He is but a petulant boy, far too much thrust upon him far too soon. A boy and never a man, stolen before he had a chance to make anything of himself and honed to be their weapon.

She reminds herself that she must be strict with him, never to let him know how proud she is of him; how much she hates to put him in the line of fire; how she knows that his witty retorts and barbs hide the heart of a wounded child.

For England, the boundaries must never be breached, no matter what the cost.

* * *

 _Unnecessarily Long and Tiresome Authoress’ Notes:_  
Inspired by the Pierce Brosnan Bond films, where there’s the slightest bit of chemistry between M and Bond that obviously couldn’t go anywhere, but I thought it was an interesting character dynamic.


End file.
